


Dilectus meus mihi et ego illi

by mangotangerine



Series: We're Going to Hell [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Phone Sex, Priest, Sexting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:29:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5202473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mangotangerine/pseuds/mangotangerine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean can't last until Wednesday to see his favorite priest, and Castiel is driven crazy by his want. They engage in sexting, dirty talk, and jerking off to the thought of each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of my priest verse, 2 chapters. First chapter is Castiel's POV, second is Dean's POV (different event though).
> 
> Thanks to everyone who comments and follows this series, it's been a while since I've written fanfiction and smut, so the feedback encourages me to write more!
> 
> Not beta'd because I am so lazy and impatient, let me know if there are any errors. :)

Castiel couldn’t focus for the rest of the day, mind wandering back to the things Dean did to him, and the things Dean promised would happen again. He had finally finished his duties for the day and was lying in bed, eyes closed, breath short. He prayed, and he begged to be purged of the unbidden thoughts, but God didn’t listen. Or maybe it was a struggle he was supposed to face, and triumph against. But he wasn’t Jesus in dialogue with the devil; he had the scriptures to throw back in Satan’s face but his mind blanked out whenever the thought of Dean licking down his body flashed into his mind. He squirmed, hand trailing down his chest to play with the waistband of his sleep pants. He tilted his head back, biting his lower lip. “I’m sorry,” he choked out, sending a silent prayer out to God, asking for forgiveness. He was too far gone. He slid his pants and boxers down to mid-thigh, fingers playing over the hardness of his cock. He imagined what would happen the next time Dean cornered him in the sanctuary. Maybe he’d fuck him in the confessional. Castiel groaned, breath hitching at the thought. His cock throbbed, and he wrapped his fingers around the base, squeezing. Dean would toy with him, denying him his orgasm. Maybe Dean would send him home at the end of the night without letting him cum. Castiel let out a quiet whine, shuddering.

He’d always been quite kinky, but hadn’t dared to let it out even when he’d gone astray and found other men to fuck. Especially the priests in seminary, they were barely able to go all the way and immediately left the room, filled with shame upon having given in to their urges. The anonymous men Castiel met in gay clubs or bathhouses were a little rougher with him, but he didn’t trust them or himself not to go too far in indulging Castiel’s perverted wants.

Dean, though… Castiel stared at the ceiling, imagining Dean giving him what he wanted. He trusted Dean for some reason, though he had no reason to. Dean would give him what he wanted, Dean would punish him for breaking his vows and then comfort him after. He fisted his cock gently, pumping his hand up and down lazily. _Yes_. He was both dreading and excited for Wednesday, wondering what the other man had in store for him.

He jumped as his phone chimed, alerting him to an incoming text. He furrowed his brows, picking up his cell to check the time. A little past midnight. He wasn’t surprised to see the text coming from Dean, but was surprised by the content of the text.

[Received 12:11] Dean: hey bby, thinkin of u rite now [Photo Attached]

Castiel could see the blurry thumbnail of the photo and bit his lower lip. Even through the blurry and small thumbnail, Castiel was able to discern what the picture was of. He deliberated for several minutes. Would looking at it be going too far?

[Received 12:14] Dean: i kno u read this text, father ;)  
[Received 12:14] Dean: 2 chikn 2 open the pic?  
[Received 12:15] Dean: i kno ull like it

Castiel closed his eyes, sending out another quick prayer asking for forgiveness. He opened his eyes again, clicking the photo. He couldn’t help but groan out loud. Dean’s cock, hard, head red and a rosary wrapped around its base, Dean’s fingers teasing the tip and thumb caressing a bead of the rosary teasingly. Why was blasphemy so _hot_? His eyes looked over the photo greedily and although he felt shame, he saved the picture to his phone. He’d just have to be extra careful about leaving his phone lying around.

[Received 12:16] Dean: so? comments & critiques?

Castiel hesitated for another minute or two before snapping a photo of his own hard dick, ignoring the crucifix on the wall being captured in the photo. His hand was also caressing himself, and he tapped ‘send’ before he lost his nerve. No response for another few minutes, and Castiel grew nervous.

[Received: 12:19] Dean: look wat u do 2 me [Photo Attached]

Castiel tapped to download the photo without uncertainty this time. Dean’s half-hard cock, softening post-orgasm, and a generous amount of pearlescent cum on the gently defined lines of Dean’s abs.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Castiel groaned, shuddering as Dean sent another text, short video attached this time. He opened it quickly, jerking his cock roughly in response to the video of Dean bringing himself to orgasm, moaning ‘ _Ahh, Father, wish I was fucking your mouth right now,_ jesus _the things you do to me_.’

Castiel choked out a low whine as he came hard, arching his back and eyes rolling back. He panted, body relaxing. He wiped his hand off on the cloth of his pants covering his thigh. He deliberated for just a second this time, reciprocating with a post-orgasm photo.

[Received 12:26] Dean: gonna make me hard again

[Sent 12:27] I apologize.

[Received 12:27] Dean: dn’t, its hot  
[Received 12:27] Dean: i’m gna need pics like tht evry time now

[Sent 12:28] I saved the photos to my phone. And the video.

[Received 12:28] Dean: bettr hv a passwrd on ur phone baby  
[Received 12:29] Dean: gonna hv 2 send more pics 4 u to jerk off too, father  
[Received 12:29] Dean: bettr jerk off 2 them every night, send me pics when u do

The unrestrained groan echoed through his room.

[Sent: 12:31] I need to sleep. Have to write the sermon for Wednesday.

[Received 12:33] gnite father, c u soon

[Sent 12:35] Good night, Dean.

Castiel cleaned up lazily, sleep descending upon him quickly. He was quickly becoming addicted to the attractive man, and foresaw a lot of penance and praying for forgiveness in his future.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another sextual encounter, a few days later, from Dean's point-of-view this time.

Dean… probably didn’t think the whole sending-Cas-dirty-pics thing through properly. He thought, oh, maybe it’d be cool to drive the priest a little crazy and at least take the edge off his own intense need to corrupt the man. In reality, he ended up just making _himself_ a little crazy with want. He wasn’t shy to admit he had probably jerked off to the pictures the naughty little priest sent him an inappropriate amount of times. Their sexting continued throughout the week, a little stilted at first because of the priest’s unfamiliarity with sexting in general and his shyness, which was adorable. But it was quickly becoming insanely distracting and intense.

[Received 3:47] Cas: [Photo Attached]  
[Received 3:47] Cas: [Photo Attached]  
[Received 3:51] Cas: [Video Attached]

Dean was pretty sure his cock would fall off soon. He’d had to create a folder on his phone just to store the dirty pictures and videos Father Castiel was regularly sending him, and he refused to delete the filthy voicemails and voice messages.

[Received 3:55] Cas: [Voice Message]

Dean clicked play, shifting in his chair at his computer. Goddamn. It was in the afternoon, he was supposed to meet up with Sam soon and should be getting ready right now, actually, but there was no way he could say no to his sexy priest.

‘ _Dean,_ ’ he heard Cas gasp in the voice message, the unmistakable whines and little gasped breaths barely coming through over the line. The sound Castiel made fisting his cock made his own dick throb and he tilted his head back. ‘ _I wish you were here,_ ’ Castiel whimpered. ‘ _I want to feel you inside me again, Dean. I want you to pin me down on my stomach, I want you to fuck me raw and cum in me,_ ’ the priest groaned, voice coming out in what sounded like a quiet sob. ‘ _I’m—I’m coming, Dean!’_ he gasped loudly, and though it was barely audible Dean was able to hear the low whine and the thump Castiel’s head made against the pillow as he threw it back. Dean didn’t last much longer.

[Sent 4:01] fuck bby, the things u do to me  
[Sent 4:01] [Photo Attached]

His phone pinged a couple of minutes later, and Dean swiped to unlock it, smirking at the contents. Castiel’s spent cock, cum all over his hand and stomach.

[Received 4:05] Cas: I need you.

[Sent 4:06] tmr, babe  
[Sent 4:07] can’t wait 2 fuck u so hard u can’t walk, make u scream

[Received 4:08] Cas: You should get an STD panel. I have a doctor’s appointment scheduled for Saturday.

Dean raised an eyebrow, shifting on his bed.

[Received 4:09] Cas: I want you to fuck me raw on Sunday. Bareback. I want your cum inside me.

[Sent 4:09] damn, cas  
[Sent 4:10] ill go 2 clinic thurs  
[Sent 4:10] wat do u mean raw?

[Received 4:11] Cas: No lubricant.

Dean’s eyes widened a fraction.

[Sent 4:12] im not into blood play

[Received 4:12] Cas: There often isn’t blood.

[Sent 4:13] y do u want 2?

[Received 4:14] Cas: I need to be punished for my sins.

Dean chewed on his lower lip. He didn’t really like the idea of using sex as a punishment, his cock as a weapon.

[Received 4:15] Cas: And it’s something I have been wanting to do for years. Nobody has indulged me.

 _That_ was a much better answer.

[Sent 4:15] ofc cas. im here 2 please u ;)

His fingers teased over his still-soft, spent cock and it twitched in response.

[Sent 4:16] at my house, ok? sunday aftr service. if we’re clean.

[Received 4:16] Cas: Yes.

[Sent 4:17] ur gonna make me hard again

[Received 4:18] Cas: Oh, then I’d better leave you be. Have a good rest of your night.

Dean rolled his eyes. Damn priest. He’d spend the rest of his night thinking about the kinky stuff he was going to do to Castiel within a week. They ended up sexting and moving onto phone sex again that night, this time Dean leading Castiel through one of the priest’s kinky scenarios which resulted in an embarrassingly quick orgasm for both of them. Castiel panted into the phone, body still shaking minutely as he came down from his post-orgasmic bliss.

“I’ve got to go to bed,” Dean said quietly. “Work in the morning, gotta wake up early.”

Dean heard a noncommittal noise from the other end.

‘ _Me too_ ,” he heard Castiel sigh. ‘ _Good night, Dean._ ’ They were silent for a bit, before Dean heard a click from the other line, signaling an end to the call. Dean set his phone aside, not before setting his alarm, and cleaned up lazily, sliding into bed quickly after. Wednesday was going to be amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks!
> 
> My Tumblr is http://mangotangerine.tumblr.com/ if you want to stalk me. I'm not very active on it, really, but go ahead and follow if you want.


End file.
